Ce jour là
by Traveler-Pauline
Summary: Traduction de Frankies Girls 21. OS Nora/Tyler. Ce jour là semble rendre tout plus difficile. Tyler pourra t'il aider Nora à travers un des jours les plus difficile de sa vie, ou le repoussera-t-elle ?


**Hello **

**Je viens de traduire mon premier OS sur Step Up, le premier.**

**Rien est à moi. L'OS appartient à Frankies Girl 21 et à pour nom « That Day ». Je n'ai fait que le traduire. La traduction est bien sure autorisé par son auteur ;)**

**C'est un des premiers sur Step up en français, donc dites-moi si ça vaut la peine que j'en traduise d'autre !**

_*******_

_**When I'm with you  
You know you make my days  
So beautiful  
With your different ways  
You make me lighter  
I'm movin with the wind  
Love you know what you got for me  
I got for you too  
We can't pretend  
Give me another chance to breathe in  
You got all the things I need and  
Together we're just so complete  
You must be the reason I'm alive  
It's all so new  
Yet so familiar  
Every time I'm next to you **_

C'était une semaine après le gala, et Tyler avait commencé à suivre les cours à la Maryland School of Art.

Le couple s'entrainait aux mouvements de danse, pour le premier test de Tyler. Nora lui avait aussi offert son aide pour l'aider à remonter sa moyenne dans les matières académiques. Heureusement, il avait deux cours de danse avec elle, math physique et anglais avec Miles, et il mangeait avec Nora, Miles et Lucy régulièrement.

**

Tyler et Nora étaient à la cafétéria. Pour une raison inconnue, cet après midi, Nora semblait ailleurs. Elle avait le regard vague, et Tyler dut claquer les doigts devant son visage plusieurs fois.

« _Quoi ? Désolé, on en est où ?_ » Demanda-t-elle confuse

_« Où est ce que tu as la tête ? Ca fait 10 fois qu'on lit le même paragraphe parce que tu ne comprends pas »_ répondit Tyler_. _

_« Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à l'anglais ? »_ répondit-elle plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. _« Désolé… Je… Je dois y aller. »_

Elle s'enfuit de la salle ou ils travaillaient. Tyler jeta un coup d'œil perdu à Miles et Lucy, et ils lui répondirent par un regard encore plus perdu.

**

Tyler jeta un regard consterné à Nora, alors qu'elle ratait un autre pas. Elle ne ratait jamais une danse.

Il appuya sur le bouton stop de la chaine, et demanda « Bébé qu'est ce qui va pas ? »

_« Rien, continuons. »_ Elle appuya sur le bouton play.

Maintenant, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Leur relation était nouvelle, mais elle lui parlait toujours. Elle lui disait tout le temps quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Nora essaya de faire un plié, mais elle se réceptionna mal.

_« Aie ! »_ s'écria-t-elle

Tyler la rattrapa, et la reposa doucement sur le sol.

_« Tu es sure que ça va ? »_ demanda-t-il très inquiet ?

_« Oui, oui ça va »_

Nora essaya de se remettre debout, et grimaça, se rattrapant au bras de Tyler.

« _Non ça va pas. Allez, viens, on va voir l'infirmière. Elle va regarder ça »_

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et l'aida à marcher.

L'infirmière diagnostiqua qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une foulure, mais Nora ne pourrait pas danser pendant 2 semaines.

**

3 jours plus tard, Tyler commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Nora ne lui avait pas adressé la parole en 3 jours. Elle l'ignorait au déjeuner. Tyler savait qu'elle était énervée du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas danser, mais Tyler sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Il frappa à la porte de sa maison.

_« Bonjour Mme Clark, est-ce que Nora est là ? »_

_« N-Non, elle n'est pas rentrée à la maison la nuit dernière »_ dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Maintenant, Tyler était vraiment, vraiment inquiet. Nora ne s'était jamais enfuie auparavant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte, et aperçut ses affaires de danses sur le sol. Une photo de son père était légèrement sortie du sac.

_« Je crois que je sais où elle est »_ dit-il soudainement.

_« Je viens avec vous »_

_« Avec tout mon respect Madame, je crois que je devrais lui parler. Je crois que je sais ce qui ne va pas. »_

Sa mère était comme abasourdie, en regardant Tyler s'enfuir dans la rue.

**

Nora était exactement là ou il pensait la trouver. Sur le toit, devant la mer, là ou elle avait imaginé sa chorée.

_« C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ton père n'est-ce-pas ? C'est pour ça que tu étais bizarre toute la semaine ? »_

Elle le regarda, venant juste de réaliser qu'il était là. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle renifla tristement, et commença à sangloter.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra doucement, en ne disant rien. Il savait ce que c'était que de grandir sans vrai père. Mais pour Nora, l'avoir connu, aimé, pour ensuite le perdre, devait être 10 fois plus dur.

Après un petit moment, elle se calma, et renifla.

_« Je suis désolée… »_

_« Ne le soit pas. Tu as tout les droits d'être triste. Mais… _» Tyler la regarda. _« Ton père aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse. Tu as dit avant, que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était te voir danser, car tu étais heureuse. »_

_« Mais il me manque tellement Tyler… »_

_« Je sais… Mais le meilleur moyen d'honorer sa mémoire, c'est de faire ce qui te rend heureuse. »_

Nora savait qu'il avait raison.

_« Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien dit… »_

_« Arrêtes d'être désolée. A chaque fois que tu te sentiras mal, je serais toujours là. »_

Il l'embrassa doucement, avant de lui sourire.

_**I feel somethin' like forever  
Yes that's right  
C'mon and talk to me  
Let some uh that sweet poetic love  
Fall over me...  
chorus repeat **_

_**All this time I've been lookin for someone like you  
I never really thought you existed  
Now I see my dreams are all comin true  
I just want to stay right here with you...  
(rap)You say I'm like fresh air for the birth of your new eyes...i say you're like the sun bright enlightening my skies today... we got together to create a new world  
Only a real man can understand the gift of this girl..bells are ringin cause what you're bringin has got me singin...now i can breathe in you're all i'm needin love is a breeze and spring is the season i'm feelin so alive inside and you must be the reason..  
All this time I've been lookin for someone like you  
I never really thought you existed  
Now I see my dreams are all comin true..I just want to stay ...right here with you...  
chorus repeat**_

***

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ca vaut le coup que j'en traduise d'autre ou pas ?**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
